


You fit me better than my favorite sweater

by Ambros



Series: Highschool AU [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Highschool AU, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: - Five times Magnus wore Alec’s clothes and one time Alec wore Magnus’ clothes.





	You fit me better than my favorite sweater

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr prompted me Magnus wearing Alec's varsity jacket, and since I have no restraint this is what came out instead; I hope you like it!  
> Let me know what you think! You can always find me on [Tumblr](https://sometimesambroswrites.tumblr.com/) for a chat or a cry or a prompt!  
> Please note that I use dashes instead of quotation marks; it's a simple aesthetic choice, one that I do not wish to change. If this is what makes or breaks a fanfiction for you, I suggest you look elsewhere.  
> Let me know what you think!

He doesn’t even know why he’s walking on his tip-toes, trying not to make any noise; it’s not like he  _can’t_ be there.

It’s just weird – he’s never been in that pool and all the lights are off except for one in the locker room and one in the pool itself, so it’s just bizarre.

He can hear Alec breaking through the water as soon as he steps inside the building, and a smile curls his lips; he hasn’t seen him in a couple of days because Alec’s been too busy with practice, so he feels giddy, alright?, whatever. Alec Lightwood has turned him into a sap.

His boots are loud on the pristine floor, humidity immediately clinging to his skin, the smell of chlorine making his lips curl.

Alec is in the middle of a lap, his back glistening under the pool’s lights, and Magnus is mesmerized for a few moments, his eyes avidly following the way his muscles work under the water.

He sits where Alec’s left his stuff, and shrugs off his own jacket; he knows Alec has seen him, a grin curling his lips every time he comes up for air between strokes; he grins back, his elbows on his knees, watches him as Alec finishes his last lap and swims towards the edge closest to where Magnus is sitting.

Magnus is careful as he walks closer to the edge of the pool, his boots not the best choice with the floor this slippery, but he will take that risk to kiss Alec.

-Hey,- Alec smiles, his breath slightly laboured, his arms crossed on the floor as he floats effortlessly into the pool; he doesn’t look ridiculous even with his blue swim cap and the goggles’ marks on the sides of his nose – in fact, he looks fucking gorgeous. Magnus crouches down, slowly, even though the smell of chlorine is truly disturbing: -Hi,- he says, his hands hanging between his knees, expression helplessly fond on his face, -Can I have a chlorine flavoured kiss?

Alec’s grin is bright and shiny when he pushes himself out of the water, the muscles in his arms tensing as Magnus leans down, their lips meeting for a wet, cold kiss that makes them chuckle, their laughters the only sound in the pool.

- _Ow_ ,- Magnus protests, brushing his hand against his wet lips and chin, -No more kisses for you as long as you’re wet.

Alec pouts: -That’s not fair. I’ve been in this pool for two hours and I haven’t seen you in  _two days._ I  _need_ kisses.

Magnus shakes his head: -Uh-uh, no can do.

Alec eyes his clothes, glances at the small pile of their stuff on the bench behind Magnus: -You’ve left your phone with my stuff, right?

Magnus squints at him suspiciously: -Yes, wh –  _Alec, N_  –

But then he’s diving face first in the pool, Alec’s hand fisted in his shirt, his protest useless; he re-emerges spluttering, the awful feeling of his clothes clinging to his body and his  _boots_  dragging him down, water running from his hair, and he glares at Alec with everything he has: -What the  _fuck_ , Alexander Gideon Lightwood, are you  _insane_? That’s it, I’m breaking up with you, this is my break up spee –

But Alec doesn’t look like he’s listening to him, one breath away from kissing Magnus, a dopey happy smile on his lips as he looks content to simply float there for a few hours, and Magnus huffs. Rolls his eyes. Digs his fingers into Alec’s muscles, wet skin under his skin as he holds onto him, and kisses him obnoxiously . He’s already soaked, so. When in Rome.

*

The – admittedly only – downside is that  _it’s freezing outside_ because his clothes are  _soaked_ because of  _someone_  and Magnus grumbles as he takes Alec’s arm and wraps it around his own shoulders, burrows closer into Alec’s side to steal some of his warmth, whining when Alec lowers his arm, but then a jacket is being lovingly placed on his shoulders, warm and incredibly welcome – not  _a_ jacket,  _the_ jacket, school colours and all, and then Alec’s arm is around his shoulders again.

Magnus wraps the jacket around himself, the sleeves covering his hands completely as Alec kisses his wet hair; he can just picture the smug smile on his face. Whatever. At least he’s not cold anymore.

~

It’s ten p.m. and Magnus is half watching Brooklyn 99 half falling asleep when his phone rings; he frowns, feeling a bit more awake as he sees Alec’s name on the screen; he swipes left to answer.

-Hey pretty boy, what’s up?

He knows, as soon as he hears Alec’s broken breath, he knows something is wrong; he sits upright on the bed, his feet already on the floor when Alec says: - _I – can I come over_?- his voice shaky, and Magnus thinks  _fuck_ , because he sounds like he’s been crying: -Of course. Where are you? Are you hurt? Do you want me to come pick you up?

- _N-no, I’m_ – - he sniffles, - _I’m around the corner_ ,- and Magnus thinks  _fuck these shoes_ as he gets up and runs down the stairs in his socks, sweats and a t-shirt; -I’m there in a second, okay?

He runs out the door as Alec says: - _Okay_ ,- small and scared, bolts through his garden and down the sidewalk and he slams into Alec, clearly overestimating how far he’d been, relief running through his veins as he can make sure he’s physically okay; something breaks in his chest when he looks up and sees Alec’s red rimmed eyes.

-What happened?- he asks, whispers, almost afraid to know, he tentatively reaches up with his hands, his thumb brushing his tears away from his cheeks.

Alec looks utterly broken, shocked, his lips bitten red, his eyes swollen: -He called me a fag,- he whispers, oxygen running out from his voice as he curls down over himself, and Magnus freezes, Alec leaning against him, shaking; he holds him tighter, his hand in Alec’s hair, he feels like he’s impossibly trying to keep him together.

-Your – your dad?- he whispers, and closes his eyes when he feels Alec nodding against his shoulder.

Rage and sadness mix inside Magnus’ stomach leaving a bitter taste on his tongue as he stands on his tip-toes, Alec’s arms tight around his waist like he’s afraid he might disappear, he whispers: -It’s gonna be okay,- and feels Alec’s tears on his own skin.

*

-I’m sorry,- Alec says, voice rough and muffled by Magnus’ skin, but Magnus slips his hands into his hair: -Don’t even,- he says, harsh, blinking tears away from his eyes.

-You’re freezing,- Alec says, rubbing his hands on Magnus’ back, but Magnus shrugs: -I’m always freezing.

Alec chuckles: -True.-, shrugs his leather jacket off his shoulders, his forehead still pressed against Magnus’ jaw as he drapes it on his shoulders, warm and comforting, and Magnus whispers: -I should be the one giving you my jacket and everything else.

Alec snorts: -Like your jacket would ever fit me.

Magnus nips at his jaw, turns it into a chain of kisses that ends on his lips; Alec sighs into it, breath shaky.

-Do you want me to take you to your mum’s?

Alec swallows, brushes his thumb against Magnus’ cheek; he nods, but says: -Can I stay with you for a bit longer?

Magnus nods: -You can stay as long as you want.

~

Alec isn’t in the mood for Winter Formal; Magnus knows Alec’s only taking him because he thinks he wants to go – which isn’t a wrong assumption, but it’s just Winter Formal and Magnus only wanted an excuse to dress up. He’s dressed up. Winter Formal is bullshit.

So he tugs on Alec’s hand when they arrive at the school entrance and smiles when Alec confusedly looks at him, walks backwards as he says: -Come on.

He leads him around the school, towards the football field, the grass dump under their feet.

-What are we doing here?- Alec asks, half a smile on his lips.

Magnus wraps his hands around Alec’s neck, his wrists crossed on his nape; he kisses Alec’s lips: -Dancing.

Alec sighs closing his eyes, his forehead against Magnus’: -We can go to the Formal, I’m sorry if I –

-Alec,- Magnus says, waits until Alec’s eyes are open again: -Shut up. I want you to be comfortable. That’s it. If you want to go get fries and a burger or ice-cream or comfort food, I’ll happily go with you. Or if you want to be alone, I can take you home,- he looks back and forth between his eyes, wants to make sure Alec is listening to him, -Whatever you want to do, I’m okay with. Okay?

Alec’s  _okay_ is small and grateful and relieved, and Magnus smiles, presses another kiss against his lips: -Okay. So, what do you want to do?

-Ice-cream sounds great,- Alec says, almost bashful, his hands running up and down Magnus’ arms, -But first,- he winds his arms around Magnus’ waist, -My boyfriend looks incredibly hot tonight so I thought maybe I could take advantage and have one dance with him.

Magnus hums pensively, biting his lip: -Let me go get him, I’ll see what I can do,- laughs when he pretends to take a step back and Alec follows him, his arms tightening around his waist, his chin on his shoulder.

Magnus hides a fond smile in his neck; he whispers: -What are we dancing to?

Alec shrugs: -Whatever you want, as long as I don’t have to take more than two steps.

Magnus chuckles; Alec can’t dance to save his life. He starts humming  _Thinking Out Loud_ , says: -I know you love Ed Sheeran,- as soon as Alec lifts his head to protest.

Alec huffs but doesn’t answer.

Magnus resumes humming, his forehead against Alec’s neck; he smiles.

*

It starts raining when Magnus is in the middle of  _Shape of you_  and he’s purring the lyrics in Alec’s ear, half laughing half serious as shivers run down Alec’s back, and they both curse, startled, freezing rain pouring down on them as they run, mindful of the wet grass under their feet.

They jump in Alec’s car, laughing and shivering,  _shit, it’s cold, I’m freezing_ , and Alec reaches towards the backseat to retrieve his varsity jacket and drops it on Magnus’ lap before turning up the heating.

-N-No, you take it, I’m f-fine,- Magnus says.

Alec raises a sceptical eyebrow at him: -Your lips are  _blue._

Magnus harrumphs but drapes it on his shoulders, rubbing his hands together.

-Hey,- Alec says, and Magnus looks up at him; his hair is wet, his clothes soaked. He looks handsome in his suit. -Best Formal ever.

~

Magnus opens his window, half asleep, catches sight of Alec surrounded by snow and closes it again.

-Hey,- Alec protests, loudly, -Don’t be rude!

Magnus opens the window again, pouting: -It’s  _cold_ and  _wet_ , come wake me up when it’s summer.

-If you come down here, I’ll let you take me for a ride on that death trap you call a motorbike.

Magnus pauses in the middle of closing his window. He looks down. Alec looks smug. -You swear?

Alec raises his right hand: -I swear.

-On your favourite copy of Pride and Prejudice?

-I  _told you_ that’s Izzy’s – Fine, yes, on my favourite copy of Pride and Prejudice.

Magnus giddily claps his hands: -Great! I’m coming.

*

This was such a bad idea, Magnus is regretting every single thing in his life.

He is  _freezing_ , absolutely  _freezing_ , he can’t even feel the tip of his nose or his cheekbones, he’s probably lost a toe or two.

-Stop  _laughing_ at me,- he says, outraged.

Alec bites his lip in a futile attempt to contain his laughter, runs towards him when Magnus moves to go back inside and wraps his arms around his waist –  _still laughing_ , the dick. -Sorry, sorry, it’s just ridiculous how cold you get.

-You won’t be laughing when I’ll die of hypothermia and it’ll be be all your fault.

-You’re right, sorry, here … -, Magnus turns in Alec’s arms as he  _unzips his jacket_ , the  _fool_ , and wraps it around Magnus as well, making them stand as close together as physics will allow them to.

Magnus glares at him: -I still hate you for this.

But Alec looks at him with fondness, a soft smile on his lips, the tip of his nose and his cheeks red for the cold: -I love you too.

Magnus’ heart skips a bit as his lips curl into a smile even though he tries to hold it back: -Oh, fuck you Lightwood,- he murmurs, and Alec is smiling when he kisses him.

~

Alec is still asleep when Magnus wakes up, their legs tangled, Alec’s arm thrown over his hip.

He moves slowly trying not to wake him, holds back a chuckle when Alec grumbles in his sleep, sounding disappointed, and shivers at the air in his room, cold especially if compared to Alec’s warmth.

He looks around and grins when he sees Alec’s sweater thrown on the chair at his desk.

He slips it on, warm and heavy on his skin, lets the sleeves fall over his hands and feels immediately better.

-Look so good in my clothes.

Magnus turns towards the bed where Alec is smiling at him, sleepy, half his face buried into the pillow.

-Are you saying I don’t usually look good?- he teases, taking a few steps to kneel on the bed.

Alec turns on his back, all soft edges and messed up hair, and Magnus crawls on him, lets Alec wrap his legs loosely around his waist: -You always look beautiful.

Magnus kisses him slowly: -Sap,- he murmurs.

-You love me,- Alec says.

Magnus smiles: -I really do.

~

-No, uh-uh, no way I’m riding that thing.

-A promise is a promise,- Magnus says, holding the helmet out to him, unyielding.

-That was  _months_ ago,-Alec protests, -And I only asked you to come out in the snow, how is  _this_ fair?

-Is Alec Lightwood  _afraid_?- Magnus teases, taking a step closer to him, helmet against his chest.

-Damn right he is!,- Alec says, -We are going to  _die_ on that thing and you look  _ecstatic._

-Do you think I would  _ever_ let something happen to you?

Alec looks at him dubiously.

- _No_ , precisely, I would never. We’ll go slow, promise.

- _Fine_ ,- Alec says, taking the helmet from him, -Just until the end of the street.

Magnus throws his fist towards the sky as he dramatically exults: -Yes!

-I hate you,- Alec says, pushing the helmet down on his head gracelessly.

Magnus holds out a motorbike jacket too, and Alec looks at him: -Are you just doing this to get me to wear your jacket?

Magnus blinks: -No.

-You  _are_ ,- Alec accuses, but he slips the jacket on anyway.

Magnus looks at him for a few long seconds: -Nope, I’m not. Definitely not.

Alec sighs patiently: -Do I look hot?

Magnus exhales: - _So hot._

-Can I not do this?

-Nope,- Magnus turns towards the bike, -We got you all dressed up, we are doing this.

-I  _hate you_ ,- Alec says, throwing a leg over the bike, clearly unconvinced, -So,  _so_  much.

-Love you too,- Magnus grins, twisting to kiss his visor before slipping on his own helmet.

-Ready?- he asks.

-Fuck no,- Alec says, his arms tight around Magnus’ waist.

Magnus laughs as Alec hides his head in his back and screams  _I hate you_ while the wind roars around them.


End file.
